narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UchihaKatsuga
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:UchihaKatsuga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 18:23, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Your Uchiha Oc Hey, I saw that you are putting your infobox for your oc in your User page. I would suggest moving the source into a page you create for your oc. Nxf11rocks (talk) 20:21, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Help with Page Hey there! I'd be glad to help you, but I'll need some specifics before I know where to begin. But first, you'd have to have an actual character bio for that. I noticed that your profile page is filled up with an empty character tablet. You don't need to use your profile to make a character. Do you want me to help get you started? Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 23:28, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I made you a page to help you get started. It's right here. :D Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 22:05, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Stat Wheel I saw you wanted to make a stat wheel. I'm not sure if there's a template or some standard way to do it. I think most people who use it get one by finding empty ones online, but I just use Microsoft Excel to make mine. If you want, I can make you one. I have it set up so I just need to type in the databook numbers. You can check my character Kazō Yakusho to see what they look like. KusaNin (talk) 03:10, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Do you want just the third databook stats or all three in one? I'll make it red. KusaNin (talk) 21:46, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Here you go :) KusaNin (talk) 19:29, November 13, 2014 (UTC) When you edit your page, you should see a panel on the right. At the top is where you put the summary, then the publish button, then a group of boxes. The first box says 'photo'. Just click that and browse your files (or pick it if it's already listed). KusaNin (talk) 19:39, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Just have your mouse clicked to where you will want the picture, and do the following steps. KusaNin (talk) 14:45, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ?? ??? Uh, thanks? ^^; I've been an admin for like 2 years now, though... --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 01:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) picture If you mean as your profile avatar at the top, just hover over it and click edit (only you can edit that one). If it's in that infobox you have on your page, just edit it the same as in the print screen I showed you and replace the silhouette pic with your pic. (It is named Ocsilh.png in double brackets, near the top, when clicking the Source tab and looking at the code.) Also, you don't need any categories on there since it's just your user page. KusaNin (talk) 02:06, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I just added to the infobox myself. I'm not sure what problem it was giving you. I also cleaned the box up a bit. (If you were talking about the other picture at the top of your page, only you can change that.) KusaNin (talk) 02:27, December 3, 2014 (UTC)